Arson
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Sasori is a senior, he is also responsibly for mulitple cases of Arson. But when his partner, Orochimaru, gets injured during one of the bombings, he is forced to have a new teammate. SASODEI YAOI
1. Prologue

* * *

"Did you get the stuff Sasori?" A guy with orange spiky hair and a lot of piercings asked a group of people.

"Yes." Sasori said taking off the bag he was carrying and zipping it open, in the bag where multiple sticks of TNT. Everyone came up gazing down into the bag.

"Excellent. Chihiro, how much time, do we have to get out of there after the explosion?" The orange hair man asked a small blonde girl.

"About…4 minutes."

"Alright so listen up for teams; Itachi/Kisame, Hidan/Kakuzu, Chihiro/Tobi, Sasori/Orochimaru and Konan and I." The orange haired man said. Everyone he had mentioned nodded, understanding. "Alright, so everyone knows where they are to run to-?"

"For fucking God's sake, we know the drill Pein!!" A silver haired albino said angrily directing his question the orange haired man. Pein glared at the silver haired man.

"I don't want any screw ups! Break!" All ten of the teenagers ran off in their groups in their designated direction.

"Orochimaru, did you plant all the bombs on your side?" Sasori asked not taking his eyes off his work.

"Yes Sasori, I think you need to worry more about your own shit." Orochimaru hissed rudely. Sasori glared at Orochimaru for a second, and then continued his work in silence. Finally he had all the bombs aligned perfectly, just then his cell phone started to vibrate. Quickly he flipped it opened and read the text. '1 minute – Pein' it said. That meant they had 1 minute to get out of their and FAST.

"We are racing the clock, Orochimaru. Pein just texted me saying we had a minute before these went off." Sasori said heading up the hill quickly.

"Just a moment." Orochimaru said setting up the last bomb. Sasori ran back down the hill grabbing Orochimaru's arm in attempt to get him up.

"No! We have to go now or we will be caught in the fire!" He yelled at Orochimaru. Orochimaru glared at him for a second, then got up and started to run with Sasori. Sasori got ahead of Orochimaru, he knew he was in danger and there is no way he could get away quick enough but he had to get as far as he could.

Before Sasori knew it, the bombs had set off. Sasori was blown forward, hitting his head a little and falling badly on his knee. He felt the heat behind him, it comforted him. He laid there for a couple of moments until he saw blue and red lights and heard a loud siren.

He quickly rose to his feet, gritting his teeth from the pain in his knee. He looked back and saw Orochimaru out cold. He thought for a second what he should do, as much as he really hated the guy he didn't want to leave him there. When he was about to turn around and retrieve Orochimaru, the sirens came closer. _'Fuck his snake ass.' _Sasori thought turning around running to his house, leaving Orochimaru behind.

* * *

This is going to be fun to write! I am planning on doing some hot Sasodei stuff, so REVIEWS PLEASE! I blame Hollywood Undead for the theme. *points at the song city*


	2. Ch 1: New People, New Feelings

* * *

Deidara's POV

'_Great. Just Fucking Great. I hate school, especially when __**I'm**__ the new kid.' _He walked down a long line of lockers, looking for the number that belonged to him. Once finding it, he opened it, making sure his lock worked, looked inside. '_Damn these lockers are so small.'_ He rolled his eyes, slamming it closed harder than he would have actually liked. He looked at the number he had scribbled down on a piece of paper that was his homeroom number. Sighing, he started walking to his new homeroom.

Normal POV

"Did anyone hear what the fuck happened to the snake shit head?" Hidan asked a group of people who where at the explosion excluding a few people.

"I haven't heard anything, Konan?" Pein asked a blue haired girl that had white flower in her hair.

"I haven't heard about Orochimaru or heard anything from Sasori, Tobi and Chihiro." Konan said flipping through a magazine. Hidan leaned back in his chair.

"Ah who the fuck cares I mean-Ouch what the fuck Hidan." Hidan glared angrily at 'Kakuzu'.

"Quiet down. They can hear you all the way down the hall, plus your swearing is getting annoying." Kakuzu said. Itachi rolled his eyes, turning up the volume on his ipod. He started to daze off when I noticed a blonde boy walk in and casually sit down. He started to eye him, he looked interesting.

Deidara started pulling his golden locks in front of his face, out of habit. He started drumming his fingers against his notebook. He always hated being new and hated silence more. Tired of fidgeting, he opened his notebook flipping through. Nothing in his notebook interested him. He rested his chin on his hand, staring at nothing particularly.

That's when it happened.

The door to the room opened, revealing a gorgeous red haired boy closely followed by a hot blonde girl and a boy wearing an orange mask. But it wasn't the other two he took interested in, it was the red head. Deidara accepted long ago that he was gay, and he was proud of that fact truthfully.

God.

Deidara felt his mouth began to water as the red head brushed past him. If he didn't have his mouth closed shut, he KNEW he would be drooling. The blonde girl glanced down at Deidara's notebook. Deidara hadn't noticed that he had opened his notebook to his page that he had scribbled his details on bombs on.

"Excuse me, your new here?" The blonde girl asked stopping right next to Deidara.

"Hmm, oh umm, yeah, hmm. I'm Deidara." Deidara said snapping out of his little day dream about the red head.

"Nice to meet you Deidara, I'm Chihiro. I am the senior class president."

"Holy fuck! No way, you look like you're like 12!" Deidara said, astonished. Chihiro laughed slightly.

"No, I'm 16. I'm short for my age and I skipped two years in school." Chihiro stated. Deidara nodded understanding, he had always wanted to be able to skip a grade but found it much too hard.

"So you like bombs?" Chihiro asked. Deidara nodded.

"Yes hmm, I love explosions. They are so beautiful and fleeting, just like art hmm."

"Oh don't tell Sasori that." Chihiro said pointing to the red head.

"Why so hmm?" Deidara said interested.

"Well, Sasori believes that art is everlasting, eternal."

"That's absorbed!" Deidara yelled.

"Hey, it's not my idea. Talk to him about it." Chihiro said defensively. After she said that, the teacher walked in.

"Class, as you already know we have a new student." The teacher said gesturing towards Deidara. "So make him welcome."

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S A BOY!" Hidan yelled jumping up from his seat, pointing at Deidara, who started blushing.

"Language Hidan." Kakuzu said, pulling Hidan back to his seat. The teacher walked over to Deidara, muttering an apology handing him his class schedule.

"Miss Acheina will you please make sure Deidara gets to every class?" The teacher asked Chihiro, who proceeded to nod.

Just then the bell rang and everyone began walking out of the class room. Sasori and Tobi made their way over to where Chihiro and Deidara sat.

"Chihiro-chan is friends with Deidara-kun?" Tobi asked Chihiro, which kind of creeped Deidara out.

"Um, Deidara this is Tobi. Tobi, this is Deidara." Chihiro introduced them.

"Umm Hi, hmm." Deidara waved at Tobi who waved back.

"Deidara this is Sasori, Sasori Deidara." Chihiro introduced again. Deidara started blushing when the redhead looked at him. Sasori flashed Deidara a smile, deepening Deidara's blush.

"Um, it appears Deidara has art first period. Sasori, can you take him? I have History." Chihiro asked nicely. Sasori nodded, walking towards the door with Deidara following.

"Chihiro, do you think Deidara acts odd around Sasori?" Tobi asked after they left the room.

"Tobi, you're not the smartest person so I'll tell you. Deidara is gay that means he likes boys, I think he has a crush on Sasori." Chihiro said in a matter-of-fact way walking towards the door.

"Oh, so did Deidara tell you this?" Tobi asked following her.

"No, but its kind of blunt. Come on we're going to be late to History."

"Coming Chihiro!"

* * *

Review Please~! I love reviews!

~Chihiro


	3. Ch 2: Questions and Reactions

* * *

Sasori and Deidara made their way to the art room, which happened to only be a little walks away, and sat in the back. Sasori limped slightly which got Deidara a little curious. They had a 3 minute break till the next bell rang, but to an impatient blonde who always needed noise, it seemed like an eternity. Deidara decided to make some use out of sitting there.

"So…Sasori un…" Deidara began; scraping his brain for possible questions till Sasori beat him to the punch.

"So Deidara, have you moved in recently? Or have you just transferred?" Sasori asked.

"I just moved here." Deidara answered.

"Oh, why would you move into such a boring place?" Sasori questioned.

"Well, my parents are split up un. My dad left when I was really young so my mom remarried when I was young also, I got a step dad that hates me and a sister-in-law who is 3 years younger than I. So I never forgave my mother and gave her so much triumph that she sent me away to live with my aunt un."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah its okay, I'd rather be away from my family un except my sister. I feel bad for having to leave her there…" As Deidara said that, the class bell rang.

"Alright class, you know Monday is a free for all day. Sculpting is also open today. Have fun, and pick up your projects after school." The teacher said then proceeded to read doushiji he had brought. Deidara's eyes glowed once he heard at the sculpting. He immediately ran to the sculpting table, Sasori following close behind.

At the end of the class, Deidara had made 3 bird sculptures. He took them over to the drying place, observing his beautiful art. Deidara looked over at Sasori, who had made a very realistic looking scorpion and smiled.

"That's really good Sasori hmm." Sasori looked up at Deidara.

"Yeah thanks, your birds are really good too." Sasori said looking at the birds. "So what class do you have next?"

"Math un." Deidara said grabbing his bag.

"Really? Me too, I guess we have the same schedule. Chihiro and Tobi have math also next period." Sasori limped out of the door, heading to his locker to get his book. Deidara followed.

"Sasori?"

"Hmm?" Sasori started messing with his lock.

"Um, what's wrong with your leg un?" Deidara asked. Sasori stopped playing with his lock, scrapping his brain for a quick and reasonable answer.

"Oh well, I fell down the stairs at my home and landed on my knee. It's pretty banged up, but it should heal soon."

Deidara thought for a minute. "Oh…" Sasori sighed in relief, grabbing his text book and closing his locker a little harder than he would have liked. Hidan and Kakuzu made their way over where Sasori and Deidara where.

"Hey Sasori, how the fuck are you?" Hidan asked. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"So Deidara, do you like it in town so far?" Sasori asked politely.

"Kind of." Deidara responded.

"HEY! I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU ASKUNA!" Hidan screamed in Sasori's ear. Sasori turned angrily at Hidan. "I don't think I'm talking to you yet Hidan."

"Oh your still fucking angry I broke up with your fucken whore friend?" Hidan smirked. Sasori punched Hidan right in the jaw, and walked away with Deidara, leaving a screaming Hidan.

Sasori and Deidara had to go all the way upstairs to their next class. They walked in silence, until Deidara broke the torching lack of noise.

"Um Sasori, what was he talking about back there?" Deidara questioned.

"Well, you won't quite understand yet, because you just met us, but Hidan back there was dating Chihiro until yesterday. Everyone knew Hidan only did it because she was on the rebound and it wouldn't last, but the break up was brutal." Sasori spoke angrily.

"Oh…so I take it your close to Chihiro then?" Deidara was praying to the gods it wasn't like that. Deidara saw a flash of pain go throw Sasori's eyes.

"Well, we used to date but we broke up right before Hidan asked her out. I still care about her deeply, but more a sister."

"Why did you break up?"

"Well…I kind of relised something crucial…Oh here is our next class." Deidara was kind of curious what Sasori meant by that, but decided to ask later. Chihiro and Tobi had been sitting next to each other; Sasori had spotted them and walking over to them with Deidara close behind.

"SASORI! DEIDARA!" Tobi said energetically pulling seats out for them. Deidara sheepishly waved, and took a seat that was next to Chihiro. Suddenly Chihiro started clenching the cloth that laid over where her heart should be and hyperventilating.

"OH MY GOD CHIHIRO! ARE YOU OKAY?" Tobi yelled. Almost as soon as it started, it quickly stopped.

"Umm…yeah, I'm going to go the bathroom." She quickly rose and rushed out the door. Tobi quickly ran after her to make sure she was okay, leaving a shocked Deidara.

"Umm, Sasori…is she okay un?" Deidara asked a little worried.

"Well I don't know things like that have never happened to her before…"

"Should we follow her hmm?"

"No, she likes her privacy. Plus class is about to start." Sasori said seemingly deep in thought. Just as Sasori had said, class had begun only moments after they left. Tobi returned 5 minutes into class, Deidara had wrote a note to him asking if Chihiro was okay but he only said the he didn't know. Chihiro, herself, didn't return to class; which clearly worried Sasori.

The bell rang and Sasori quickly rushed out of the classroom. Deidara tried to follow but couldn't keep up, so he just stuck with Tobi.

"So how do you like the school so far Deidara-kun?"

"Umm okay, I guess. I haven't seen much."

"Oh yeah that's right…do you like anyone in the school so far?" Deidara blushed at the thought.

"Umm yeah, but it's kind of hard because. Well, to put it simple, I'm gay."

"Oh…So you like Sasori-kun?" Deidara's blush deepened, almost staining.

"Um um well…"He started fiddling around with his fingers. "It's hard to tell, I just met him and all…"

"Oh its okay. Oh look! Here comes Sasori." Tobi pointed wildly at Sasori, who was walking over to them. "How is Chihiro Sasori?" Tobi asked as Sasori approached them.

"Oh, she is fine. Just feeling a little sick, Deidara and I have to get to our next class. Can you assist her?"

"Sure!" Tobi happily skipped to the girl's restroom. Deidara and Sasori where both thinking the same thing.

'_Gay…'_

* * *

Sorry, kind of a boring chapter but this is going to setup some really hott sasodei stuff so keep patient. Its coming soon, but things have to happen first. Sorry this chapter took a little longer than I expected but I was on vaction for a bit and had no computer access. But if you also noticed, this chapter is longer *cough cough*. I will try super hard to have the next chapter out before mid-terms because I don't know if I can write during that, even though I am only taking 2 mid-term tests xD

~Chihiro


	4. Ch 3: The Queer, The Injured

* * *

The rest of the classes where mostly a blur to Deidara, since most of the classes where in the middle of lessons, it was quite boring actually. Sasori and Deidara talked a lot during classes about random things. Finally lunch period had came.

Sasori and Deidara went to the cafeteria and got whatever they where serving, which actually looked quite eatable. Deidara eyed the overly crowded cafeteria.

"So Sasori-Danna, where are we going to sit?" Deidara asked Sasori. Sasori stopped dead in his tracks and eyed the blonde curiously.

"Since when am I Danna?"

"Well since you are showing me around the school hmm. You are my master right now un." Deidara said nervously. Sasori pondered on the thought for moment, and then continued walking. Deidara quickly followed behind, afraid to lose the red head in the sea of people.

"We never eat in the cafeteria, its too loud and way too many people for my taste." Deidara nodded, even though Sasori couldn't see him, and continued following the red head. They made their way out of the double doors that lead into the cafeteria. The bright light hurt Deidara's eyes as he squinted to adjust.

The two walked near the parking lot. Loud music was playing and teens where sitting under some trees. Deidara tried to focus and noticed they where the classmates from homeroom. _'Must be Sasori's friends…' _Deidara thought to himself still following Sasori.

The closer they got the more Deidara could make out; the orange haired guy from earlier was sitting under a tree with the blue haired girl in between his legs, and a cigarette lying between his fingers. The black haired guy looked like he was falling asleep against the same tree with the blue guy chatting away to him. Hidan was in a shouting match with the guy that looked all stitched up guy, leaning in the back of a truck. Sasori and Deidara took a seat on the grass sitting in front of the orange haired guy and blue haired guy.

"Hey Sasori, whose your friend?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I'm Deidara hmm." Deidara answered.

"Hmm, Deidara…Nice name, I am Konan and this is Pein." Konan said gesturing towards the orange haired man who was currently taking a long drag from his cigarette. Pein nodded his head at Deidara and Deidara waved lightly.

"The one with the black hair there is Itachi Uchiha and the blue guy talking to him is Kisame Hoshigaki. Oh and those two fighting like a married couple over there are Hidan and Kakuzu." Konan continued to explain. Deidara nodded trying to remember all their names. Deidara looked over at Sasori who started eating some of his food, Deidara followed suit and ate also. Konan watched Deidara eat intently.

"Oh my god! You are so cute!!!" Konan suddenly she randomly pounced on him.

"U-Un?!" Deidara slightly choked on his food at the sudden contact. Sasori growled lightly at Konan.

"Easy Sasori, don't bite her ass off." Pein said with the cigarette still in his mouth. Sasori sent Pein the most evil death glare.

"I just love gay guys! They are so cute!" Konan yelled fan girlish.

"WHAT?!" Deidara blushed heavily. "Wh-Why do you say I'm gay?!" Konan pulled away and looked at Deidara confused.

"I'm sorry, am I wrong?" Konan asked curiously. Deidara dropped his head as the blush was so red by now he felt as if the blood was going to burst in his face.

"Y-Yes." Deidara stuttered out.

"Aw don't be embarrassed Deidara, its not like you're the only gay here…Sas-" Konan started but then was hit with an apple.

"That's enough talk on the subject." Sasori said glaring at Konan.

"Hmph." Konan whined and sat back down on Pein's lap. It was about 5 minutes of quite as Sasori and Deidara ate and Konan and Pein flirted. Hidan and Kakuzu had stopped their shouting fight and came to join them.

"So Sasori, any word on Orochimaru?" Pein asked, throwing away his cigarette. Sasori shook his head no.

"No but I believe Chihiro has some information on him." Sasori said playing with his fruit.

"Speaking of the little bitch, where is she and the masked freak?" Hidan said as Kakuzu glared at him.

"She hasn't been feeling well today hmmm." Deidara answered. Hidan gave Deidara the deadliest look.

"Who asked you fucken-homo?!" Hidan yelled angrily. Deidara almost lost it, anger quickly started to boil up. He was about to lunge at the white haired albino, until…

"HIDAN!" Everyone turned to see a very annoyed and abnormally pale Chihiro. "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO YELL AT DEIDARA?!" She yelled angrily walking closer to Hidan till the was right against them. Hidan twitched as the little girl only reached to his stomach.

"Oh! So the fucken slut has new eye candy?! Just who the fuck do you think your talking to bitch?!"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL ME, you're the bitch complaining here!" Hidan snapped. He quickly grabbed Chihiro by her throat and slammed her so hard into the tree it almost fell over. Chihiro gasped slightly, and coughed up some blood. By then Kakuzu was struggling in an attempt to get Chihiro free from Hidan's grasp.

Finally, Hidan had let go letting Chihiro slide down the tree. Sasori, Deidara and Tobi quickly ran to her aid. Sasori pulled her into her arms and looked at her carefully. Chihiro met Sasori's eyes for a couple seconds, then throw up a combination of blood, stomach acid, and food all over the grass and Sasori, and then she just fell unconscious.

Deidara looked over at Sasori, slightly disgusted. Sasori looked up and met Deidara's eyes.

"Deidara, I need to get Chihiro out of here and to my house. I hate to ask this, but I can't carry her due to my knee, would you be willing to ditch school and carry her to my house for me?" Sasori said pleading slightly.

"Of course." Sasori handed off the small girl to Deidara and they both stood up straight.

"What can Tobi do? Tobi wants to help!" Tobi said worried. Sasori put his hand on Tobi's head.

"Stay here, there isn't much you can do anything. Deidara and I will take care of her, you really need to get to class you know your grades are nothing to be proud of."

"Tobi doesn't care! Tobi wants to help Chihiro!" Tobi jumped like a little kid. Sasori started massaging his temples. Tobi was such a nuisance sometimes.

"Tobi, Chihiro will be angry if you skip school. If you want to help, go to class." Sasori said calmly. Tobi nodded slowly then ran to class. Sasori made sure that Tobi was out of sight, and then darted off in the direction of his house with Deidara following behind.

Konan and Pein went over to where Chihiro had thrown up.

"Disgusting, I suppose we should clean it up…" Pein said looking at the poor grass. Konan giggled lightly. Pein looked over at her curiously.

"We could do that, our we could make out in the janitors closet." Konan said seductively. Pein blinked, processing what she had just said.

"Hmm, I like the 2nd option better." Pein said dragging Konan to the janitor's closet.

* * *

Oh my gosh. This chapter took forever to write T_T I am kind of happy with it though, I wanted more in it but didn't want you all waiting long for it. So yeah, here is the thing..I have no idea who to pair Chihiro up with o_o I orginally had TobiChihiro set in my mind but now I was thinking of turning it back to HidanChihiro...So yeah, please tell me what to do! And Zetsu will be in this story!

Okay so next chapter Sasori and Deidara go to Sasori's house alone and Deidara learns some things on Sasori. What kind of things you ask? Well Keep in touch, the update should come soon!

~Rose


	5. Ch 4: Accidents and Confessions

* * *

Sasori's house was only a couple blocks away from school, much to Deidara's avail. Sasori stopped in front of a huge house, and when I say huge I mean GIGANTIC! The whole front of the house looked like it could eat 3 normal sized homes. The drive way was circle with a beautiful fountain in the center of the circle. Sasori started walking towards the house. Deidara stopped dead in his tracks gawking at the beautiful home.

"This is your house?!" Deidara spoke in disbelief. The only response he received was Sasori opening the front door. Deidara took this notion as a yes and proceeded to follow. The Inside did no justice for the outside. The décor was simply breath taking.

"Come on. We'll lay her down in my room…" Sasori said while going upstairs. Deidara muttered a simple 'Un' and followed the red-head.

Sasori's room was one of the most, if not the most, calming place Deidara had ever set a foot in. The room was very spacious, with a deep calming coat of red paint on the walls.

"Let's set her down on my bed." Sasori told Deidara. Deidara nodded and set the small girl on Sasori's large king-sized bed. Sasori peeled away the layers of blankets that hugged the bed and laid them over Chihiro small frame.

"Sorry about all this Deidara." Sasori said rubbing the back of his neck, looking at the blonde. Deidara shook his head.

"It's fine un. I don't know anything they are talking about anyway. Hmm." Deidara and Sasori stood in silence for a little while.

"I'm going to take a shower to wash the vomit off. Do you want to wait for me in here?" Sasori asked Deidara.

"Sure. Hmm. It beats wasting time in school." Sasori smiled wonderfully at Deidara's response.

"_Make yourself at home." Sasori said then went towards his connected bathroom. Deidara bit his lip. Damn that red-head was hot…Growing bored quickly, Deidara turned on Sasori's TV._

'_In other news, the arson massacre enters into its 2__nd__ week. 4 buildings where burned down last night. Police say no evidence has been found, but a 18 year old boy was discovered at the scene of the burnings. He was found unconscious and was ran to the emergency room late last night. His current health condition has not been announced._

_You are wat-' _Deidara heard the water in the bathroom finally turn on. He figured Sasori must have been listening to the broadcast on the TV. Deidara walked around Sasori's room, he really had a nice room. He walked over to Sasori's book shelf, looking for something to read. He pulled out a magazine and set himself on the end of the bad gently. He looked through it once, and then set it on the floor next to him. He sighed and went back over to the bookshelf, scanning it again. Just as Deidara finished scanning, he heard the water in the bathroom click off.

Deidara decided to scan over the bookshelf again, knowing it would take a bit for Sasori to put on his clothes. That's when much to Deidara's surprise, the bathroom door flew open and out came Sasori, hair soaking wet and towel tied around his lower half. Deidara had never once seen a sexier sight.

"Um…Danna…" Deidara began to say making Sasori snap out of his trance.

"Oh um, I'm sorry…I forgot you where here…" Deidara took a step back trying to evade the temptation to prance on the red-head. He ended up taking a step too far back, because he slipped on the magazine that ha had put down. Deidara grabbed Sasori's arm so he wouldn't fall…it didn't quite work that way.

Deidara's body made contact with the floor and Deidara closed his eyes tight from the instant pain. As soon as he closed his eyes, he felt something heavy fall on top of him.

He kept his eyes shut for a minute, then opened them slowly.

Big Mistake.

Sasori had fallen on top of Deidara, and their faces where inches apart! Deidara couldn't take it anymore. Without a second thought, he pressed his lips against Sasori's. Deidara closed his eyes tight, enjoying the feeling of Sasori's lips on his own. Sasori was a bit confused, he DID just come out of a hot shower, but he soon registered what was going on.

Just as Sasori was about to respond, Deidara released his lips. He looked away, blushing deeply.

"Gomen Danna." Sasori opened his mouth to protest, but Deidara somehow found a way to wiggle his way out from underneath him. Deidara sat on Sasori's bed, trying to focus on the TV. Sasori walked over to Deidara and leaned against him to grab a shirt of his bed. Deidara blushed feeling Sasori push up against him. He tried to ignore him, until Sasori brought his lips right up against Deidara's ear whispering:

"By the way, I'm gay…" Deidara widened his eyes, causing Sasori to chuckle. Sasori then retreated to the bathroom, leaving a very excited blonde.

* * *

Gomen-Sorry, I use this word alot in my daily talk and have a habit of writting it.

Woot! Pure Sasodei!

Alright so I have been getting complaints on Chihiro's character. For one, she isn't perfect. She is short, selfish, and very sick; how that anywhere near perfect?! Also, her involvement in the story is very minor, she is just here to introduce Deidara to the Akatsuki and to bring Sasori and Deidara together.

BUT without even knowing, those who complained gave me a devilish idea…I am going to enjoy writing the next few chapters!

Review, as always!

~Rose


	6. Ch 5: Akatsuki and Suspicion

* * *

It had been a week since the incident in Sasori's room. By the end of the week, Chihiro had gotten better but still didn't come to school. This gave Deidara more opportunity to get to know the red head. The more time they spent together, the more they grew on each other but neither mentioned the little mishap the week prior. As far as Deidara knew, they where just friends…but that didn't stop him from quietly wishing for more…

* * *

Deidara opened his eyes slowly as the loud music filled his room. He looked over at the clock which read '5:30'. He groaned and threw his blanket over his head trying to drown out the noise.

It was Monday, he hated Mondays.

After about 5 minutes of unmerciful sleep, Deidara sighed again and pivoted himself off his bed. Deidara turned off his music alarm clock and stretched upwards. He then went to search through his draws, pulling out some clean clothes and continued towards the bathroom.

Deidara finished getting ready for school and went downstairs. He went to the kitchen and threw some cereal in a bowl and poured milk over the dry flakes. While Deidara was preparing his cold cereal, his aunt came down all dressed for work. She resembled Deidara a lot; her hair was golden, short and shagged. Her eyes where more of a frost blue and her body frame was similar to Deidara's, except she was 2 inches shorter.

"So does staying with me completely suck yet Deidara?" She asked grabbing some coffee.

"No. Hmm. I actually really like it here."

"Oh is that so…" She took a sip of her coffee. "Is there a person that led you to that decision?"

"Erm…Kind of, but I also hated it at home. Hmm."

"Oh…So what's their name?"

"S-Sasori…"

"The rich askuna boy?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Un." Deidara took a big bite of his cereal. His aunt already knew he was gay, in fact his whole family did, but his sister and aunt where the only ones who supported him in it.

"Just be careful Dei. A lot of people think he's a lot of trouble." Deidara rolled his eyes. How much trouble could he be?

"Judgmental Bastards Hmm." His aunt went into the next room and turned on the news.

'_Another Arson attack! This time on a day care!'_

Deidara rushed in and sat next to his aunt listening to the broadcast.

'_Whirlwind Day Care Center was burned to the ground late last night. Police say the explosion happened around 3 am this morning by the group of arsonist the police are calling Akatsuki. The mayor came out to speak about the bombings this morning._

_Mayor Tsunade: "These continual cases of property destruction have to stop. I don't have any idea what possibly be going through their minds to have them burn down these buildings. _

_Akatsuki. We will find you, and when we d, justice will be served…"_

_Mayor Tsunade concluded declaring that police surveillance will rise by the end of the week....'_

"How can you just go around and do something like that with no guilt?" Deidara's aunt harshly said while putting on her coat.

"I don't know auntie; they may just be trying to make a statement hmm. I mean, apparently they don't want to hurt anyone cause they do it during off hours of the day. Hmm." Deidara said, watching his aunt hurry to get ready.

"You don't know that Dei, for all you know they are just practicing." She picked up her keys and opened the door. "I have to go now. See you tonight." With that, she shut the door. Deidara pondered on that thought for a moment.

"I think, whoever they are, appreciates real art hmm." After turning off the TV, he was out the door.

* * *

"Danna, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it today hmm." Deidara asked as he took a bite of his lunch. Sasori had missed 1st period and seemed so spacey. Sasori was lying against a tree with his eyes shut. Anyone else would have guessed he was sleeping.

"Eh…I'm just really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." This must have been true, for Pein, Konan, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi and Hidan where all absent. Kakuzu and Chihiro had taken off for a restaurant for lunch. So it was only the two of them.

"Okay Danna. I will let you rest." Deidara remained eating in silence, till someone with long black hair and brown eyes approached him.

"Your Deidara right?" Deidara looked past the person speaking to him and saw a very fit, very tall man with bandages on his face, behind the boy.

"U-Un." The person smiled at Deidara.

"I'm Haku, and this is Zabuza. May I speak with you for a moment, in private?"

"Un." Deidara got up. "I'll be right back Danna." Deidara said to the sleeping boy, then followed Haku with Zabuza following.

* * *

Haku led them behind the school.

"So what is it you want hmm?" Deidara said a little annoyed to be dragged from his lunch.

"I just wanted to warn you."

"Warn me? 'Bout what?" Haku paused for a moment.

"…Akatsuki."

"The arsonist group?" Haku nodded. "What about them?"

"Your New friend, Sasori, he is a part of it." Deidara was speechless for a second. Everything seemed to click, but Sasori couldn't have been involved in arson! He had to ask him himself, but how?

* * *

Deidara couldn't focus the rest of the day. Luckily the day was finally over. As he opened his locker to drop off his books, Sasori came by.

"Hey Deidara, do you know where the park is on the east side of town?" Sasori asked leaning against the locker next to Deidara's. Deidara thought for a moment.

"Un." Deidara closed his locker. Sasori smirked.

"Good. Meet me there in an hour." Deidara was completely clueless but agreed to his Danna's request.

Sasori walked off around a corner and dialed a number on his phone.

"Hey, Pein. It's Sasori – No – I asked him to meet me at the park – Yeah I'll ask him tonight -- *sigh* I know." *click*

* * *

Raise your hand if your confussed! *raises hand* Yeah I FINALLY wrote out the whole time line and scheudele for this story, there are about 6 chapters left...I think...But I am so excited about the end I kind of rushed this chapter. I wrote this whole thing in my notebook in school...IT WAS 11 PAGES LONG! FRONT AND BACK! So yeah..this chapter got split, this is 2/3's of it and since my schudele says not much is happening next chapter...I will add the next 1/3 to it.

Okay, so I wanted to have a One Shot idea to write...I ended up making a full blown fan fiction idea...Its another Sasodei one, it will also have KakuHida and Chihiro will also be in that one. She is in ALL my pieces, suck it. the story is called **Tsuyoi Kinmotsu. **I shall be writing the 1st chapter soon, so keep a look out. It will be rated M for Violence and Sexual Themes.

Also..This fan fiction might have a rating change to M. Not anything big, its just the last couple of chapters are going to be violent and I want to be safe. So do noy fret my dear fans.

~Chihiro


	7. Ch 6: The Necklace and Revenge

"You're late."

"I'm sorry Danna…" Deidara had purposely gone to the park a little late, but not too late for he knew his Danna hated waiting. He made the decision to confront Sasori about Akatsuki. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Deidara asked rocking his legs back and forth while sitting on the swing, to start locomotion.

"Yeah…You are good with bombs right?" Sasori asked blankly. Deidara stopped his rocking motion, and looked over at Sasori.

"How do you know that hmm?"

"You have all the configurments written in your notebook. I saw." Deidara remained quite for a moment.

"Oh…my father is a bomb expert hmm. I guess I inherited his jeans…why do you ask?"

"Because…I want you to join Akatsuki…" Deidara widened his eyes in shock; he couldn't believe it…Sasori WAS the arsonist! He was speechless for a second.

"Danna…I-I don't know…" Deidara said kicking at the dirt.

"I understand Deidara, after all the negative news they are reporting on us on the news…you must think we are bad."

"Oh Yeah Danna, blowing up buildings isn't bad! Hmm." Sasori stopped all movement also.

"Have you EVER stopped to think that there is a higher reason then just the thrill of seeing things explode?!" Sasori yelled at Deidara in anger.

"I-I'm sorry hmm…" Sasori sighed.

"The bombings have more to it then what they report." Sasori lowered his head, studying the dirt.

"What are those meanings? Hmm." Deidara asked truly interested. Sasori picked up his head to look at Deidara.

"It's for the next generation…" It was silent between the two as the wind blew past them.

"The Next Generation? What do you mean? Hmm."

"Think about it Deidara; the buildings we have blown up are an abortion clinic, a office, a bar, a strip club and a day care. All those places drag parents away from their children. This world is ugly and it's getting uglier. All the people that in Akatsuki where hurt somehow by their parents. We don't want other to experience the pain we have been through." Deidara thought about Sasori's statement. After concluding Sasori was absolutely right, he thought about the offer at hand. Was he really ready to get involved in this felon too?

"Alright Danna…I'll join Akatsuki…hmm…" Sasori got off his swing and kneeled in front of Deidara.

"Thank you Dei." With those words, Sasori brought his lips to meet Deidara. Deidara was a little shocked at first, but soon continued in the flow of the kiss.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Deidara accepted the Akatsuki invitation. Since that day, Deidara and Sasori had started going out in secret. Every night they would sneak out of their house and meet at the park to spend time together. It soon became the thrill of Deidara's day.

"Danna…?" Deidara asked sitting comfy on his Danna's lap as they swayed a little on the swing.

"Hmm?" Sasori asked breathing in the scent of Deidara's hair.

"When is my first 'mission'?" Deidara asked choosing his words carefully, just incase someone was listening.

"Oh, excited are we?" Sasori teased.

"UN! It's such a beautiful form of art." Sasori scuffed.

"Only in your mind." Deidara groaned

"Just because you have no sense of art doesn't mean you can insult mine."

"I think that's exactly what it means." Deidara turned his head to protest but got his mouth caught by Sasori's.

"Bastard." Deidara mumbled as they parted. Sasori chuckled.

"To answer your earlier question, we normally do them on Fridays. Saturdays, and Sunday. Depends on Pein's schedule and who can show."

"Pein?" Deidara asked skeptical.

"Yes, He is the group leader."

"Oh…So who is Orochimaru?"

"He was a member. He got injured during one of the bombings, which is why everyone is worried."

"Oh…So who else is in the group? Anyone I know?"

"Yes, in fact you know all of them. Pein is the leader; he partners with Konan, Itachi partners Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan, Chihiro and Tobi, and of course you and me." Deidara mentally counted the people.

"So there are 10?"

"Good job Deidara. You can do basic math!" Sasori teased.

"Shut up."

* * *

"SEMPAI!" Tobi glomped Deidara as he walked into home room the next day.

"Damn it Tobi! Get off!" Tobi obeyed Deidara's command and Deidara took a seat next to Chihiro.

"My, aren't you gleeful this morning?" Chihiro said as Deidara sat down.

"I was out late last night and didn't get much sleep." Deidara said laying his head down on the desk.

"You've been saying that all week sempai." As Tobi said that, Sasori walked into the classroom.

"Good Morning." Sasori said then turned to Deidara. "Deidara…may I have a word with you?"

"Un." Deidara got up and walked out of the classroom with Sasori. Hidan watched as the pair excited the room. Just as the door was about to shut, he stuck his foot out getting it jarred in the door. He smiled devilishly. _'Jackpot.'_

* * *

"What is it Danna? Hmm." Deidara asked as soon as the door 'closed'.

"We are going on a 'mission' tonight. Come by my house at 10 and I will take you to the meeting place." Sasori said leaning against the lockers.

"A mission? REALLY?!" Sasori nodded. Deidara squeeled in excitment and glomped Sasori.

"Excited Dei?" Deidara nodded feircfully. Sasori laughed lightly.

"I'm glad. Here, I wanted to give you somthing." Sasori reached in his pocket and fished out a long chain. "Here.' Deidara took the item and looked at it. The item was a long chained necklace with a pendant. The pendant was a black cross with a silver snake wrapped around the vertical beam and a gold star welded onto the back of the cross.

"Oh Danna..."

"Like it?" Deidara put the necklace around his neck and took a step forward. He gently cupped Sasori's fave and softly kissed his lips.

"I love it." Sasori smiled at his boy friend.

"Come on, we better get to class."

Hidan moved his foot out of the door just as the pair re-entered. His eyes followed the two as they entered and took their seats. He began laughing to himself. _'Oh your going to pay Askuna...'_

* * *

_Review please! Anyone else ever get Hidan and Grimmjow confussed? No? Only me? XD While I was writting this, I kept almost writting Grimmjow instead of Hidan and it made me laugh alot. I wrote this chapter and the next chapter in my school notebook during study hall. So I will have chapter 7 posted later tonight or tommorow. ACTION IS COMING BABY!_

_~Chihiro_


	8. Ch 7: The Act of Arson

It was 7th hour, they had one more class before they could leave, and Hidan still hadn't made any revenge plans. He closed his locker roughly, while cursing due to unimaginative mind. He was shocked to see the small girl he had attempted to kill just a few days prior. He scanned her trying to get any signs of anger, his eyes set on the thick white bandage she had wrapped around her neck to hide her bruises on her neck.

"Hidan…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry." Okay now Hidan was really confused.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who nearly killed you."

"I'm not just talking about last week. I'm talking about everything." Hidan sighed.

"We already talked about that. It was both of our faults."

"Yes but your still angry with me…"

"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with the fact that I lost one of the best damn things I ever got in my fucken life." Hidan leaned against his locker. "What brought all this on?" Hidan watched as Chihiro opened her mouth and close it as if she forgot what she was going to say. She sheepishly looked down. Hidan raised an eyebrow, this wasn't Chihiro. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought Chihiro, the easy going, calm, collected, danger loving, sadist to be bashful.

"Chi, what's wrong?" He saw her bite her lip.

"Do you remember when I first got adopted and was rushed to the hospital to get that risky surgery?" Hidan slowly nodded. "We-well…I went to the doctor over the weekend since I was really sick last week." Hidan was growing annoyed.

"What are you trying to say?"

"The surgery had the reverse effect…" Hidan's eyes widened.

"What are you-"

"Hidan…" She finally looked up at him. "I'm dying."

* * *

It took Deidara forever to get his aunt to finally allow him to stay over Sasori's, but he finally did. He showered and took forever to finally get dressed. It was kind of like Sasori and his first date…He finally settled on tight black plants and a tight black tank. He figured the darker the better, not forgetting what they where going to do later that night.

Deidara looked at the clock that read 9:30 and decided to head out to go to Sasori's house/ He figured if he got there early, the worst that could happen is he had to wait. So he was off…

Deidara rang the doorbell. It took him longer than he thought because he had gotten lost…so he was about on time now. Deidara heard foot steps emerge from the behind the door. Soon the redhead appeared in the door way.

"Danna!" Deidara glomped Sasori, kissing him with glee. Sasori accepted the kiss by kissing back.

"You've been doing that a lot today Dei." Deidara smiled.

"Just happy to see you Danna." Sasori chuckled. He grabbed his keys and led Deidara to the car.

Sasori pulled up to the front of a club. Deidara looked out the window. Bright lights and loud music could be seen and heard from the outside of the club. Deidara looked over at Sasori.

"This is where Akatsuki meets before we go out. We wait here for a couple hours. A guy I know owns the place and lets us in even though we are underage." Deidara nodded.

"But why a club hmm?"

"Because half the people are intoxicated. So they can't testify against us, incase we cause suspicion. Besides…it's a lot of fun." Deidara smiled at Sasori. Sometimes it surprised him how smart Sasori was.

The two got out of the car and easily got in. Once they where in, Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand so they wouldn't get separated. Sasori blushed and walked over to the normal meeting place of Akatsuki.

"Yo Sasori." Pein said as the red head approached him. Deidara slightly hid behind Sasori, embarrassed, still holding Sasori's hand. Deidara felt that he had been getting watched, so he turned around to see the raven haired male named Itachi looking straight at him. He made eye contact with him figuring once he did, Itachi would look away.

He didn't.

Deidara quickly tore his gaze away. He tried to listen to what Pein and Sasori where talking about.

"-So about 2 and a half hours." Pein said.

"Alright." Sasori said. Pein nodded and walked over to Konan pulling her into the crowd. Deidara looked at Sasori confused.

"We are going at 1 am?" Sasori nodded. Hidan walked over to the pair.

"Hey Sasori, when did you lower your standards?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Sasori asked truly clueless. Hidan pointed down at Deidara and Sasori's entwined hands. Sasori looked down and quickly let go of Deidara's hand.

"What does it matter to you if Deidara and I are dating?" Sasori said harshly. Hidan smirked and walked away. Sasori snickered.

"Jackass." Sasori then turned to Deidara, who was standing behind Sasori. "Come on lets dance."

"Un." Sasori and Deidara made their way to the dance floor. Just as they got out, the song animals by nickelback started to play. The two began to sway to the rhythm of the music. Deidara started to shake his hips slightly. God could that blonde move. Soon Deidara started to sensually rub up against Sasori who wrapped his arms loosely over the blonde's torso. The song ended and change to bitches by Hollywood undead. The two continued to taunt each other until the end of the 3rd song, and then they decided to take a break.

They made their way over to the bar that Kakuzu had been sitting at by himself. Sasori led Deidara to sit next to Kakuzu and went to quickly get smoothing for them to drink.

"So what are you drinking? Hmm." Deidara asked trying to start a conversation. The man looked over at Deidara. He had his face bandaged up, so Deidara wondered if he was in an accident.

"It's a cheap brew, but very alluring. I drink one of these every time before we go out." Deidara nodded. Sasori came back over handing Deidara some sort of alcoholic substance.

"You know Sasori; I didn't believe Hidan when he first told me about you and Deidara."

"Oh really, why so?" Sasori asked him. Kakuzu just chuckled. "Your so clueless SASORI." Deidara could tell Sasori was about to start something and opted to change the subject.

"So…where are Tobi and Chihiro hmm?" Deidara took another sip of his drink, the liquid burning all the way down…He didn't mind though.

"They aren't club people. They won't come till its time."

"Oh." Deidara finished his drink. Sasori saw this and dragged the blonde back to the dance floor.

* * *

Deidara's POV

It was 12:51 and the group gathered outside the club.

"Alright, while we are waiting for the rest of the group to come…I will hand out the maps." Pein handed Danna a map. I took a quick peak at the map. There where colorful marks on selected houses.

"We are targeting the child porn artist. Sasori and Deidara, you are attacking the building the children are held in. Get them out safely. Without giving away your personality, then destroy the building." Pein said handing Danna 2 masks.

"You two go ahead, you have the longest distance to travel. You bomb isn't set to the detonator, you will sit off manually." He handed me a detonator.

"Come on Dei." Sasori said walking to his car.

"Alright."

We pulled up to the house and Danna cut off the engine. He turned to me and handed me a mask. I took it. He turned around and grabbed a bomb that was sitting in the back seat.

"I think it will be easier if we split the job in two." Danna said to me. I nodded.

"So you want me to gather the kids while you set up the bomb hmm?" Sasori nodded. "Alright." I put the mask on, which resembled some sort of animal. I pulled my hair out of normal half ponytail, so it just laid down flat and looked girlish. I pulled out some black gloves I brought with me, and put them on. I opened the door and was about to get out, when Sasori grabbed my arm. I locked back at him.

"Danna?" Sasori leaned over the seat, pulled my mask up and kissed me.

"Good luck brat." He pushed my mask down and let go of my arm.

"You too Danna." I shut the door and walked towards the house. Adrenalin was pulsing through my veins as I reached or the shiny knob. To my surprise, the door was unlocked. These people must have been pretty full of it.

I walked thought the house, figuring they must have been locked in a basement or an attic; basement seemed more probable. I found the basement door and slowly pushed it open. I tried to see if there were any signs of life down there, but it was pitch black. Even though I was deathly afraid of the dark, I made my way down the stairs in the cold basement.

Once I was down there, it wasn't so dark. There had been one window which allowed light from the moon to shine in. The next thing I saw shocked me the most. 3 small girls, in barely any clothing, where lying underneath the window…SLEEPING!

The looked between the ages of 6-8, two of the 3 had dark hair and the other had nearly white hair. I walked over to the girls, and then a thought struck me.

How in the world am I going to get them out? Just as that thought came, the lighter haired girl began to stir. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes widened once she cast her gaze on me. She then shook the other two awake, who did the same as her.

"Don't be afraid…" I tried really hard not to add my speech impediment. "I'm here to help you." They didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Alright so follow me." They stood up and walked over to me. I led them up the stairs, to the front door. Before we went out, I warned them not to run because I was going to take them to a better place.

I opened the door and we all walked to car. I opened the door and the 3 girls climbed in the back. I gently closed the door and walked over to Sasori, who had just finished setting up the bomb. He had on the same mask as mine.

"Did you get them out?" Sasori asked. I nodded.

"Danna?"

"Hmm?" I began to twiddle around with my fingers, a little nervous.

"Do you, erm, th-think I can push the detonator? Hmm." He looked at me for a second, then handed me the detonator.

"Just make sure we're not caught in the blast." I nodded. I started heading towards the vehicle, and Danna followed. Once I reached the car door, I pushed the detonator.

The whole house was being consumed by the flames. The colors where so bright and lively.

"Now that's art hmm."

* * *

HOLY SHIT! This chapter is mega long! Review please. Gomen, but I have a plan about Chihiro so do not fret my dears! I wanted to post this awhile ago..then I saw how long it was in my notebook ^^" I am almost out of paper T_T

REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS!

~Chihiro


	9. Ch 8: Peak of Pleasure

Once Deidara finished the building, they drove the 3 girls a near by church. All of the girls hugged and thanked Sasori and Deidara. The whole thing almost made Deidara cry.

It was nearly 2 am when they had finished. Deidara and Sasori where so exhausted once they got to Sasori's house that they just crashed on Sasori's bed and slept in till 10.

Sasori opened his eyes slowly, seeing his boy friends face only a few inches away. Sasori smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him closer. Deidara's eyes slowly fluttered open; he looked at Sasori and smiled.

"Good morning Danna. Hmm." Deidara snuggled his head in the crook of Sasori's neck, gently kissing the skin. Sasori kissed the boy's head.

"Morning." They laid there for sometime, all cuddled up.

"We should get up…" Sasori whispered to Deidara. Deidara sat up, sitting on top of his Danna, looking down seductively at the red head.

"I've got a better idea. Hmm." Sasori blinked twice, confused.

"Nani?" Deidara smirked and crashed his lips against Sasori's. Okay, maybe Sasori wasn't so confused anymore. He kissed back with full force, entangling his hands in blonde hair. The kiss quickly turned passionate and Sasori exercised his dominance by flipping them over so he was on top, all the while not breaking the kiss, mind you.

Almost if automatically, Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, pulling him closer. Sasori did the same with Deidara's waist. The two parted for air.

"Whoa…" Deidara panted heavily. Sasori laughed, also panting quite hard. "Wh-where did you learn to kiss like that hmm?" Sasori leaned down close to Deidara's face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sasori said licking Deidara's lips. Deidara moaned.

"Oh Danna…I love you…" Sasori cupped Deidara's face, making him look at him.

"I love you too." Sasori's thumb gently rubbed Deidara's face and brought it back into a kiss.

* * *

3 months had passed since Deidara's first bombing. Since then, they had bombed 11 buildings together. Deidara was in a blur of pleasure. He absolutely loved going and blowing up buildings, and not just because him and Sasori always had an intense make out session afterwards either…but that was nice too.

Deidara was currently buttering his toast, when he heard the TV broadcast.

'_This just in! The teen that was found at the sight of a bombing a few months ago has gone missing! 18 year old Orochimaru had been in a coma the past months and has broken out of the hospital. Police say he is very deadly and dangerous and to call 911 on sight.'_

* * *

Deidara looked at the TV and saw a picture of a very pale man with long dark hair. _'He must be Orochimaru…' _Deidara looked at the TV for a moment longer and shut the TV off. He grabbed his coat and walked out of him home, meeting the cold October air. _'October…my favorite month…'_

It was currently lunch time. Even though it was a bit cold, the group still sat outside. Everyone was eating except for Konan and Pein who found more interest in each other then the food.

"Hey Sasori." Kakuzu said to the red head. "Are we still having that Halloween party at your house?" Sasori nodded.

"Yes it's this weekend. I am leaving it an open party so anyone can drop in." Deidara looked over at Sasori.

"A party?" Deidara said curious.

"Yes, it's a costume party. We've been having them every year since we formed the group." Sasori said taking another bite of rice.

"Oh! Does your favorite blonde friend get to come hmm?"

"Well if I didn't let you come, I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend now would I?" Sasori smiled at Deidara. Hidan groaned.

"Do you HAVE to do that fucking in front of us!?" Sasori laughed.

"In fact, yes we do." Sasori said proud. Deidara giggled, Hidan rolled his eyes.

"What time do you think this weekend?" Itachi asked. Deidara almost fell over backwards. That was the 1st time he had ever heard Itachi speak to the full group.

"I would guess about 6…" Sasori said. Itachi nodded. Everyone began talking again. Itachi stood up.

"Hey where are you doing Itachi?" Kisame asked his raven haired friend.

"I forgot something in my locker." Itachi said not even turning around. Kisame watched as he left. He decided to let it go once Itachi walked inside.

* * *

Itachi walked into the art room, closing the door softly. A shadowy figure was sitting at the desk.

"Well Itachi?" The shadow person said with lots of venom in his voice.

"Sasori is having a Halloween party this weekend at 6." Itachi said. The figure leaned back in his chair and pressed his finger tips together.

"How delightful. Sasori is making this too easy on me."

"Just remember, I got Deidara when you're done with Sasori."

"Of course Itachi, you know I am a man of my word…" Itachi walked to the door.

"I don't believe you are a man at all…Orochimaru…"

* * *

Ngh. I am sick, I have a horrid headache..but I decided to please you all anyway. This chapter is short, but the story is nearing its end..I think 3 more chapters left! I hope you liked the room scene, this is my first yaoi story so I am still kind of new.

Okay so I might have Carpal Tunnel in the right wrist (I am right handed) and I am getting it checked monday. If I do have it, I am getting the surgery for it..which might make my wrist unusable for awhile, idk. Hopefully this story will be finished before getting the surgery.

I am writing a bunch of Sasodei one shots, and there is this one I might make an actual length story. Its a Vampire Yaoi fic with some twists. If you are interested in me posting it, let me know an I will. I have 1 chapter of it written but I can write more easily. I get an hour and a half everyday to write, so yeah.

**REVIEW MY DEARS!**

_~Chihiro_


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Hey guys, Chihiro here!

Alright there is no reason to worry, I am not discontinuing this story or anything like that. So you can all take a deep breathe now!

-inhale-

-exhale-

See not that hard. Anyway, I wanted to let you all know I'm sorry that I haven't updated the past month. I really like this fan fiction and wanna finish it, I actually have all the chapters written in my notebook but the last chapter. I just need to type them all out. BESIDES MY PROCRASTINATION! I wanted to let you all know, I got a serious head injury last friday and got a 2nd Grade concussion! Well its been a week and my head still hurts really really bad! So I am going to see a neurologist on monday and see why my head is still hurting. But until that is resolved, I can't write at all. I'm not even suppose to be typing this! If my mom see's me I am dead!!

Anyway, I wanted to let you all know that. I just updated 'My Life, My Love' but it was only 700 words and my head hurts like hell! So I am signing off now. Hope to write soon! I really do! Its my passion!

~Chihiro


End file.
